video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Among Pirates
Among Pirates '''was a virtual representation of one of Alonzo Batilla's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Dialogue As his ship came across Benjamin Hornigold, Alonzo introduced himself. * '''Alonzo: ''Ben?... I'll be damned!'' * Hornigold: ''Who are you, pirate?'' * Alonzo: ''The man who saved your neck when Bellamy's men were eager to stretch it!'' * Hornigold: ''Boyo! You can't blame a man for forgetting such an... unpleasant memory. '' * Alonzo: ''What are you doing so far from Nassau?'' * Hornigold: ''Finishing my round... I'll soon return with some crucial news for our Republic! The King has offered a pardon to pirates who wish to embark on the path of honesty! What will you do, boyo? '' * Alonzo: ''I've tasted the honest man's bread... and it turned my stomach! And I have more urgent business... I am looking for La Buse. He's been missing for months... Have you seen him? '' * Hornigold: ''Can't say I have, boyo... But since I'm in your debt... I think I might help! Follow me!'' Alonzo set out to follow Hornigold, tailing him for a fair distance. * Jumao: ''He's sailing too fast... We're losing him Alonzo!'' * Alonzo: ''What's happening?... What's got into him?'' Alonzo chased after Hornigold, avoiding aggressive ships, naval mines, and strong winds. * Jumao: ''It's a trap, captain! Kill those cowards before they blow us up!'' Using his swivel gun, Alonzo shot out all fourteen mortars that were aiming at him. * Jumao: ''This ship is blocking our escape!... Clear a path before they attack from all sides!'' Alonzo engaged with and sunk three of the ambushers' ships. * Alonzo: ''Damn you, Ben! I saved your life... and this is how you repay me!'' * Aaminah: ''I bet that rascal is looking for La Buse! He wants the treasure for himself! Everybody will want the relic, Alonzo!... Every pirate in the West Indies has become our enemy! '' * Alonzo: ''Judases, all of them!'' * Aaminah: ''Use your spyglass, captain! Hornigold cannot be far!'' Alonzo scanned through his surroundings to locate Hornigold. * Alonzo: ''Here you are, you scheming liar!'' * Jumao: ''We can catch him, captain... but his fleet is too powerful for us!'' * Alonzo: ''No need to let him know we're coming...'' Alonzo carefully navigated his ship through the fleet, avoiding their attention, and came across Hornigold in an argument with Captain Barnes, discussing Templar matters. * Hornigold: ''Is that all you have to say, you lying shite!'' * Barnes: ''I speak the truth, Ben! I had him!... But he used the relic and... he vanished!'' * Hornigold: ''This does not sound like the truth, Barnes...'' All of a sudden, Christopher Condent interrupted. * Condent: ''Your insistence is pointless, Ben... It seems this man would rather die.'' * Barnes: ''No! Please! I've done everything you asked for... I could not stop him!'' * Condent: ''No more that you'll stop this bullet from entering your gut!'' Condent shot Barnes in the chest, to which Barnes tried to compress the wound. * Barnes: ''Argh!... For God's sake, man!'' * Condent: ''You have played your part, captain. And there are to be no loose ends.'' * Barnes: ''You bastards...'' * Alonzo: ''We must do something! I'm sure this man knows something!'' Alonzo began to attack Hornigold's ship with haste. * Hornigold: ''Damn you, boyo! You're in way over your head!'' * Alonzo: ''And you're a goddamn traitor!'' * Hornigold: ''Traitor? Without me, none of this would have been possible! I built Nassau from the ground up! And I'll destroy it should I fancy!'' Hornigold retreated, and Barnes called out for Alonzo's help. * Barnes: ''Help me... I'm dying...'' * Alonzo: ''Hang on, captain. You're going to make it...'' * Barnes: ''Listen to me! Make that bastard pay for what he did...'' * Alonzo: ''The only way to do so is to find my friend... do you know where he went?'' * Barnes: ''I don't... but if I were him, I'd go to Harbour Island...'' * Alonzo: ''Harbour Island?'' * Barnes: ''The town is teeming with pirates and corrupt merchants. It's the best place to disappear!'' * Alonzo: ''This time, I'll find him!'' Outcome Having spontaneously met with Benjamin Hornigold, Alonzo was made to follow the pirate, but ended up falling into an ambush. Upon destroying the ships blocking his way and sneaking past the following fleet, Alonzo witnessed an argument between Hornigold and the merchant Barnes, resulting in Barnes' mortal wounding at the hands of Christopher Condent. Following Alonzo's intervention to gain information from Barnes before he perished, through an assault on Hornigold's ship, Hornigold left and Alonzo learned that a likely hiding place of La Buse would be Harbour Island, a place rife with pirates and corrupt merchants. References * Assassin's Creed: Pirates